


Perfect Day

by anamiii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by OQ 2019, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Robin and Regina's perfect day





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #2 for IBOQ 2019 inspired by @imnikkiheat's gorgeous manip
> 
> Thank you AJ and nan for the beta!

It was the perfect day. The sun was shining, the weather perfect; not too hot, not too cold. Not a rain cloud in sight. She had always wanted an outdoor autumn wedding and luck was in their favor. She would get exactly what she wanted. She deserved the world and he was going to give it to her. He was just glad that mother nature was playing nice with him today so he could give her the wedding of her dreams. 

He stood in front of the mirror placing in the cufflinks she had gotten him. Shaped like arrows. She always knew exactly what to get him. He couldn’t wait to watch her walk down the aisle and finally make her his wife. They had had their ups and downs over the years but they made it. This was their day. Their perfect day. 

The coordinator had gone all out to craft the perfect blend of rustic and chic. The aisle was lined with petals and a flower backdrop stood behind the aisle. The pictures would turn out lovely. They would look at them every year and tell their children about their perfect day. 

It was time. He stood up at the altar with his best mates next to him and watched her bridesmaids slowly come down the aisle as he waited to see the woman who had won him over from the first hello. She was his everything. He had to win her over though. She wasn’t about to just let him waltz into her life. No. She made him work for it. It took him 2 months before she finally agreed to a date. However, she did agree to marry him a year and a half later. Of course, he had bought the ring the day after their first date. He knew. He knew she was the one for him. 

The music changed, that was her cue. He looked up and saw her standing at the end of the aisle. She looked stunning in every way. The dress was beautiful. She was glowing. She had everyone’s eyes on her as she gracefully walked towards him never breaking eye contact. He had to hold back the tears as he watched her walk to him. He couldn’t believe that this day was here. That he would be her husband in a matter of minutes. He was the luckiest guy in the world. 

She reached out for his hand as she was close enough giving his hand a little squeeze. _ You look handsome _ , she whispered as she took her spot next to him and turned towards the officiant. _ You look perfect _, he had said back to her as the ceremony began. They exchanged vows and rings and before they knew it they were announced, husband and wife. With a kiss, they entered this new stage of their lives and retreated back down the aisle and off behind the barn to get a few minutes of alone time while their guests filtered into the reception area. 

They had danced the night away. Her sister gave a speech that had left her in tears and his best friend had made up for it by making everyone tear up from laughing so hard. They had a smores bar set up to that had been a huge hit. It meant more to them, the night they got engaged they were on a beach with their friends having a bonfire and making smores. He couldn’t wait any longer and had popped the question. Luckily, she said yes. The truth was she didn’t even let him finish asking before saying it. She had known, too. Right from the start that they were soulmates. She wasn’t going to admit it though. Not until things were official. Love never came easy for her. She had lost a lot in her life. Her father included. For the longest time, she didn’t think she would ever get married because she wouldn’t have her daddy to walk her down the aisle. But he had made her want to. So she did. She walked alone. She had offers from family members and close friends to escort her down, but she didn’t want that. If it wasn’t her dad, she would do it alone. It had unnerved her before, but the moment her eyes had landed on her husband to be, it didn’t matter. She knew it would all turn out alright. It was better than alright. It was perfect. 

Their first dance, ironically or maybe by fate, was to Perfect by Ed Sheeran and Beyonce. It fit. Everything was perfect. She was perfect. 

Their wedding night had been lovely. They stayed tangled in each other's arms all night. It was the two of them against the world. The honeymoon was exquisite. She had always loved Italian food and had told him how she dreamt of seeing the Amalfi coast one day. He made sure that the day came. They spent two weeks traveling around southern Italy on a Vespa, drinking wine, and just being in love. They spent some days out on the water, taking in the views from a new line of sight, and other days just lazing around their room, not wanting to leave and share each other with the rest of the world. 

When they got back to town, their lives continued on. They both had gone back to work and the honeymoon had ended. Work was busy. They had two little boys and soon their world was revolving around the two of them. They didn’t have enough time for one another. There would be days when they went without even seeing the other while they were awake. The days turned into weeks which turned into months. Soon it was as though they barely saw each other at all. 

He had to change things. This wasn’t the life they had envisioned. This wasn’t the dream they had on that perfect autumn day. He had texted her to meet him out by the lake. He was going to recreate their first date there. Picnic, watch the sunset, and make out like they were teenagers again. She had been hesitant at first, saying she was busy, but he was able to convince her, saying they needed to reconnect. So she agreed. 

He made his way out to the lake a half-hour early to set up the area. He brought a basket filled with her favorite picnic foods, a bottle of champagne, and flowers. This was a date after all and if there was one thing he was good at, it was making sure his love was spoiled rotten. He hadn’t done the greatest job of it lately, but he was going to change. She deserved the world. That’s what he promised to give her and he was going to make sure he followed through on that promise. 

He sat and waited. 5:00 had come and gone. Maybe she was running a little late. He checked his phone but no messages. He figured she must be on her way and continued to wait. 6:00, nothing. Where was she? He was starting to get worried. This wasn’t like her. If she was ever late, she called. He picked up his phone and rang her number. It went to voicemail. Something wasn’t right. He got up and went over to his car to go back to her office and find out where she was. 

As he was driving back, he hit some traffic. There was a nasty crash that had blocked both sides of the road. He told himself she must be stuck in this traffic as well, but something wasn’t sitting right in his stomach. As he passed the cop cars, he knew the feeling he was having. Dread. The dread of knowing the car that was going to be crushed up in that crash was the Mercedes Benz he saw every morning when he left. He froze as his eyes saw the mess that had been the car his wife drove being loaded on the tow truck. A couple of car honks prompted him to pull over and run over to the scene looking around hoping to find her. 

_ Sir, you can’t be here… _ an officer had started to say to him. _ My wife.. _ He choked, _ that’s my wife’s car. Where is she?? _ The officer had given him a look of sympathy that had him breaking down. He barely heard what she was saying, all he could do was plead that this wasn’t happening. 

“It was almost a perfect day,” Robin said as he sat in front of Regina’s tombstone, “the only missing piece was you.” He sighed and ran a finger of her engraved name. “The boys insisted on seeing our wedding pictures again as they always do on our anniversary. I’m slowly starting to not dread it as much. They miss you. I miss you. I know I broke my vow to give you the world and let our life turn into one that I never planned to. I wish I could go back and realize it sooner so I could give you the life you deserved. So you wouldn’t have been coming out that way that day and you would be here with me now. With the boys. God, I miss you, my love. I see so much of you in the boys. Henry’s mannerisms are just like yours and Roland looks like a mini-you. You left me with a part of yourself and I promise you I’ll make sure the two of them are always happy. They’re perfect. Just like their mother. I just wish you were here to see it all.”

She was there. Watching over him and their boys, as she always did. She watched him rub her tombstone as he reminisced about their wedding day. Their perfect wedding day. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about that... lol


End file.
